


The Last Vampire

by chaeturtle_x



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, School, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeturtle_x/pseuds/chaeturtle_x
Summary: Vampires have been extinct for hundreds of years... or have they? Hyunjin, the last remaining vampire on earth goes through everyday praying to not get caught and slaughtered. However things get a little complicated when his classmate - Seungmin, stumbles upon him feeding one night in a dark alleyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Hyunjin's POV**

I let out a small moan as my fangs sunk into my most recent victim's neck. I hadn't fed for a few days and it always felt good to have warm blood running down my throat after a stressful day.

By stressful day I mean a day at school. Being surrounded by so many people was difficult as I had to control my urges. I could literally smell different scents of blood as I walk through the school and have people throwing themselves at me.

I get it, vampires are attractive, but it didn't help when I was already dying to grab a random person and suck them dry. With loads of people trying to get my attention all I can see is that pulsing vein in their necks as they talk to me.

I pulled away from my victim and let him slump to the ground. I always make sure to bring a knife with me so that the puncture marks from my fangs aren't obvious.

I ran the blade along the gap between the two marks so that it looked like the person had been attacked with a knife. I didn't need people becoming suspicious of a vampire around this area.

I flinched and looked around quickly when I heard footsteps running away. I sniffed the air but couldn't smell another human nearby so I brushed it off as my overactive imagination.

Once I'd checked myself to make sure I didn't have any telltale signs of blood on my hoodie, I walked out of the alleyway with my hands shoved in my pockets and quickly went home.

The only reason I had survived so long is because the human stories about vampires are incorrect. We are portrayed as evil beings with bright red eyes and pale skin when in fact we have bright blue eyes and can be any skin colour.

My bright blue eyes have brought a lot of attention but no one has suspected me of being non-human.

"Hey Hyunjin! Want to watch a movie together?" my roommate Felix asked as soon as I entered the apartment.

"Sure." I mumbled and kicked off my shoes.

"I was waiting for you to get back, I don't know why you like to go on long walks late at night." he visibly shivered as he chewed on his pizza. "It's creepy and you could get kidnapped!"

I hid my smirk and made my way to our room. "It's refreshing, you should try it sometime."

The smell of two different people hit me as soon as I entered the room. It was clear Felix had invited over his boyfriend while I was gone and they had gotten busy in his bed.

I flopped face down on my own bed and inhaled the smell of clean sheets. There were times when I'd come home and smell another human's scent on my sheets. I didn't mention this to Felix though because he clearly would find it strange that I'd know he'd been messing around with Changbin on my bed.

Felix bounced into the room and switched on the TV.

"Do you want to get some food? I bet you're hungry." he asked as he scrolled through Netflix.

"Nah." I yawned and my stomach turned at the thought of anything else entering my mouth.

I can eat human food when I am hungry and haven't fed for a while, but when blood is the only thing in my stomach... I want to throw up at the thought of processed foods.

"No wonder you're so skinny, you hardly eat." he remarked and I glared at him in annoyance.

"I just have a fast metabolism, shut up and put on a movie."

He rolled his eyes at my response and put on a random movie that I had seen approximately 5 times already. Life was pretty mundane when you'd been alive for hundreds of years and you'd watched every single movie multiple times.

"So you and Changbin huh?" I said as the movie began to play. "You two seem pretty serious."

Even in the dim light I could see the blush that spread across his cheeks. 

"Yeah."

I cocked my head to the side. "How on earth did you manage to tame that bad boy?"

He turned to look at me. "I guess he just couldn't resist my cuteness."

Felix and Changbin had been 'dating' for a few months but I had been sure it wouldn't last long as Changbin had a reputation of jumping from relationship to relationship every few weeks.

Felix was Changbin's longest relationship by a long shot and even though I was glad my best friend was happy, I didn't want him to get hurt.

"Speaking of boys, is there anyone who has caught your eye?" he asked suddenly, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I hummed as my mind wandered to this morning when I'd maintained eye contact with one of my classmates in the corridor for a few seconds.

Felix grinned. "You're thinking about someone aren't you?"

"No." I denied and then thought about the little smirk he'd given me when I'd passed him.

I ignored the screams coming from the movie on TV and turned my attention once again to Felix. 

"What's the name of that boy who wears glasses and has brown hair?"

Felix scoffed. "So many boys wear glasses and have brown hair, be more specific."

"The one who sits behind Chan."

"Oh him? Seungmin."

"Seungmin." I repeated. "Maybe... maybe I'm interested in Seungmin."

"He's so quiet though, I thought you'd go for a more outgoing person."

Seungmin's smirk kept replaying in my mind. "He might be quiet but I have a feeling he's a very interesting person... I want to know more about him."

Felix shrugged. "I know Chan has talked to him a few times so maybe he can introduce you two?"

"That would be good." I laid my head on my arms. "Maybe it's about time I started dating."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hyunjin's POV**

"Morning Hyunjin!"

"How are you doing today?"

"Hi Jinnie!"

I briefly glanced at the people that were trying to gain my attention this morning, the same as every other morning. However this time my goal was to get to the classroom and see Seungmin as soon as possible.

"I'll talk to Chan." Felix whispered in my ear as we stood outside our class and then entered before me.

I turned my head to the left and immediately made eye contact with the brown haired boy I had been talking about the night before.

Unlike most people who made eye contact with me before looking away, he held my gaze and watched as I made my way to my seat. He turned his attention back to the book in front of him and I saw Chan turn around to talk to him.

Seungmin said something in a low voice, his expression becoming nervous before glancing at me again. I smirked at him before looking away and pulling my books out my bag.

"We'll sit with them at lunch." Felix sat next to me with a pleased expression on his face.

"What did you tell him?" I asked curiously.

"I didn't say anything about you. Just asked Chan if he wanted to invite Seungmin to sit with us at lunch."

"Oh really? He looked nervous when he looked at me."

"Everyone is nervous when they look at you." Felix rolled his eyes. "Must be your piercing blue eyes or something."

"I guess."

"Morning sexy." Changbin sat on Felix's desk and immediately planted a long kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"Good morning." a dazed Felix replied when they'd finished snogging each other's faces off.

I cringed and glanced one more time at Seungmin who unfortunately was not looking at me. Seungmin was intriguing because I could not tell if he was interested in me or not.

He had many expressions which made me wonder who he was under his quiet demeanour.

He had smirked at me, making me think he was confident, he had thrown me a nervous glance, making me think he was scared of me and lastly he had managed to maintain eye contact, making me think he was interested in me.

Maybe I was overthinking this whole thing but something in the back of my head was telling me he was different.

When lunch rolled around we met up with our friends and made our way to our usual table except this time Seungmin was with us.

"Hope you guys don't mind Seungmin sitting with us today." Chan said as he took a seat beside Jeongin.

"Of course not." Jisung sent a smile in Seungmin's direction. "Any friend of Chan's is a friend of ours."

Seungmin sent him a grateful smile in return before glancing at me. It seemed as if he liked to glance at me a lot and it was killing me that he didn't seem to want to say anything to me.

"So Seungmin." I blurted out before I could stop myself. "I err-"

I scratched my head as I tried to think of something to say. "Who do you usually sit with at lunch? I don't usually see you in the cafeteria."

"I don't sit with anyone." he replied in a soft but confident voice. "I usually go to the library at lunch to study."

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry if you didn't actually want to sit with us and need to go study." Chan apologised immediately.

"No no it's okay!" Seungmin waved away Chan's apology. "It's nice to sit with people for once."

I nodded and stared down at my unappetising lunch in front of me. I could still feel the blood from last night sitting comfortably in my stomach and didn't feel like eating just yet.

"Are you going to eat that?" I snapped my head up at Seungmin who was looking longingly at my lunchbox.

"No." I immediately replied and pushed it towards him. "It's all yours."

"Thanks." he took out a slice of the leftover pizza I had stolen from Felix and munched on it gratefully.

I laughed softly as the tomato sauce stuck to the side of his lips but he didn't seem to notice as he kept eating until my lunchbox was empty.

"Thank you." he said again as he passed it back to me.

"No worries." I closed the lid and then pointed to his lips. "You've got some food stuck..."

"Oh." his face heated up and he hurriedly wiped at his mouth. "How embarrassing."

I stifled my laugh this time as he was looking at me and I just shrugged as if it was no big deal.

To be completely honest I had forgotten all about my other friends as I had been staring at Seungmin while he was eating. He seemed so carefree, unlike a lot of humans I had met my entire life.

"You got any plans after school?" I asked.

"Actually I was planning on staying in the library-"

"Are you smart?" I cocked my head to the side as I studied his expression. "I could use some help."

He froze and stared at me for a few seconds. "Sure... I can help if you want."

I flashed him a toothy grin. "Amazing, how about you come back to mine after school?"

"Sure." his expression became nervous again.

"Lix baby why don't you come to my house today as Hyunjin and Seungmin probably won't want to be disturbed." Changbin suggested.

"Oh I don't mind-"

"Of course baby." Felix interrupted Seungmin's protests and pecked Changbin's cheek.

I smirked as I could clearly tell Seungmin was nervous at the thought of being alone in the apartment with me. I didn't plan to hurt him though, I was genuinely curious about this human and wanted to know more about him.

"Awesome, we'll have the apartment to ourselves." I kept a close eye on Seungmin as he avoided eye contact and just nodded while staring at the table.

"Cool." he mumbled.

"See you guys in a bit?" I said as I stood up from the table and picked up my lunch box. "I have a few things to do."

"Yeah see you in class Hyunjin." Felix said without looking at me.

I locked eyes with Seungmin. "See you after school."


End file.
